


Never Let Me Down

by CharlotteCharles



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Based on a Depeche Mode Song, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:49:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28389555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteCharles/pseuds/CharlotteCharles
Summary: Una carretera, un lugar en medio de la nada y una despedida.
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Kudos: 3





	Never Let Me Down

La carretera era larga, solitaria, una línea que no parecía tener ni comienzo ni fin. En medio de un paisaje que parecía un desierto, y donde no había nada en kilómetros a la redonda, lo único que se podía escuchar era la música de la vieja radio y el sonido del viento al colarse por las ventanas abiertas. En el horizonte, ocultándose lentamente en medio de una mezcla de colores espectaculares, estaba el sol con sus últimos rayos.

Yixing no sabía a dónde se dirigían, sólo había tomado su chaqueta y se había introducido en el auto que le esperaba frente a su departamento. No le importaba el lugar, confiaba con su vida en la persona que se encontraba tras el volante. Yixing accedería a ir al mismo fin del mundo con él, por él.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste las estrellas? —preguntó de pronto el chico junto a él.

—No puedo recordarlo.

Yixing logró ver el momento preciso en que sus labios se curvaron en un gesto triunfal. La sonrisa de Sehun le pareció preciosa.

El silencio que se formó fue cubierto por el motor del auto, que resonó con más fuerza por el aumento de velocidad al que fue sometido.

El vehículo no era moderno, por el contrario, desentonaría en las calles de Seúl por el modelo y el año al que pertenecía. Sehun lo había rentado dos días atrás exclusivamente para el viaje, y en medio de múltiples autos último modelo, se decidió por el Mustang 67 negro que permanecía como una pieza única y clásica. A Yixing le había encantado, porque le recordó que Sehun siempre había tenido cierto gusto por lo diferente, por lo único y, hasta cierto punto, lo que se consideraba como una mala decisión. El auto era como la sociedad los consideraba a ellos: anormales.

Cuando la canción cambió, Sehun apagó la radio y comenzó a tararear. Yixing lo miró con gesto sorprendido cuando reconoció la melodía.

—Es mi canción...

Sehun negó con la cabeza.

—Es mi canción —corrigió—, tú la escribiste para mí.

Los ojos de Yixing brillaron. Asintió. Era verdad; cada nota, cada verso, la composición entera había surgido con la imagen de Sehun en su mente. Se lo dio en su cumpleaños a modo de regalo, porque esa canción le pertenecía por completo como su cuerpo, y como su alma.

—No es la única —confesó Yixing.

—Lo sé.

Sehun apartó una mano del volante y la entrelazó con la de Yixing, la cual permanecía sobre su regazo. La apretó suavemente y luego se la llevó a los labios para depositar un beso en el dorso.

El ambiente se volvió extraño, de una forma positiva. Como si se encontraran atrapados en el tiempo, en una realidad alterna en la que sólo estaban ellos dos. El viento sobre sus rostros, un sentimiento de libertad y la seguridad de un instante más juntos. Ambos desearon que así pudiera ser por siempre.

Sehun no pudo apartarse del toque de Yixing, ni siquiera cuando el mismo comprometía su seguridad. Optó por ayudarse de una burda mímica para que el chico dejara su mano sobre la suya.

—No te atrevas —advirtió Sehun, al notar que el otro hacía ademan de retirar el tacto.

Yixing sonrió, porque bajó la palma de su mano logró sentir el momento exacto en que Sehun cambió de velocidad y la aguja del kilometraje ascendió a tope.

Media hora más tarde, Sehun bajó la velocidad y giró a la derecha para salir del camino. Se introdujo en la arena, esquivó algunas piedras y se detuvo a casi dieciséis metros lejos de la carretera.

Era un sitio solitario, con poca vegetación a pesar de que los paisajes de Corea eran verdes y montañosos en su mayoría. Parecía un país extranjero.

Los _converse_ de Yixing levantaron una diminuta nube de polvo cuando chocaron contra el suelo, al salir del auto para familiarizarse con el lugar. La brisa chocó contra su rostro, sacudiendo algunos mechones del cabello negro. Cerró los ojos y el inicio de una sonrisa apareció en la comisura de sus labios. Así se sentía la libertad.

Sehun salió algunos segundos después, no sin antes tomar un par de latas de cerveza del asiento trasero. Dio un par de pasos y luego se apoyó sobre el cofre del auto. Palmeó el lugar junto a él, para que Yixing se acercara.

El chico aceptó la lata de cerveza que Sehun le tendió y posteriormente se acomodó sobre al auto, hasta que éste se hundió algunos centímetros bajo su peso.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó. Abrió la cerveza y le dio un largo trago.

Sehun se inclinó hasta que sus labios quedaron a la altura del cuello de Yixing, besó la zona y repitió la acción con su mejilla.

—Donde nadie puede encontrarnos. Es nuestro lugar.

Yixing lo miró y Sehun distinguió un atisbo de tristeza.

—Nuestro... —repitió.

—Hoy pensé en el día en que nos conocimos —Sehun desvió el tema—. Lucías adorable.

Yixing soltó una risita.

—Tú lucías adorable.

Habían pasado cinco años desde entonces. Sehun ya no era el chico torpe que coqueteó con un hombre tres años mayor que él, pese a que nunca antes había hecho algo así. Yixing recordaba que aquel día habló en chino para confundirlo, para asegurarse de que no era el capricho de lo que él consideró un niño, tras veinte minutos de probar su paciencia, el mayor decidió darle una oportunidad. 

Meses después descubrió que Sehun era un rebelde. El chico siempre desafiaba lo impuesto cuando lo creía correcto, y su vida se regía bajo la firme creencia de que nadie podía decirle cómo buscar su propia felicidad. Yixing lo entendió, no intentó cambiar lo que sus amigos denominaron "un chico problemático". Ellos no conocían lo dulce y tierno que era Sehun con aquellos que amaba, ni el gran corazón que se escondía bajo la imagen de un rebelde sin causa.

Los padres de Yixing tampoco lo entendieron. Le odiaron en cuanto le conocieron, y el sentimiento no hizo más que incrementarse cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que sucedía entre ellos. Yixing ya no era un niño, pero sus padres le ordenaron que dejara de ver a Sehun porque le consideraban una mala influencia; como si su hijo aún fuera un adolescente fácil de manipular y moldear. Él siguió la misma lógica de sus progenitores y decidió irse de casa como un acto de falsa rebeldía, se mudó con el chico de cabellos rubios y risa infantil, quien le esperó en su nuevo hogar con una sopa que torpemente había preparado para él a modo de bienvenida.

La felicidad, intangible y perfecta, llenó cada partícula de su ser desde ese momento. Sí, había peleas y disgustos, pero nada era más fuerte que el cariño y el amor que se tenían el uno al otro. Yixing aprendió a ver lo hermoso de Sehun en cada imperfección, incluso cuando nadie más lo había hecho. Y en medio de lo que él creyó el inicio de una vida plena, su familia se encargó de hacerle saber que nada era para siempre.

—¿Ya no soy adorable? —Sehun lo miró, con fingida decepción.

Yixing dejó la lata de cerveza a un lado y tiró de la solapa de la chaqueta de Sehun para atraerlo a sí. El más alto se colocó entre sus piernas con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Ahora luces como un chico malo —Yixing delineó el contorno de su mandíbula con las yemas de sus dedos.

—¿Lo soy?

—A veces.

Sehun cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar momentáneamente por el toque de Yixing. Los abrió de nuevo hasta que el contacto desapareció.

—Quédate conmigo —pidió Sehun.

Yixing sonrió. Deseaba decirle que sí, que se quedarían juntos por siempre y que vendrían más días como esos. Pero no podía mentirle, tenía que ser realista.

—No puedo.

Sehun colocó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Yixing y pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Le encantaba sentirlo cerca, tan perfecto contra su cuerpo, como una pieza de rompecabezas que encajaba con la otra.

—Sólo por hoy.

—Sólo por hoy —accedió.

Permanecieron en silencio por largos minutos, en los que Sehun escuchó los latidos de Yixing y éste se dedicó a acariciar con ternura sus ahora cabellos rojizos. En medio de la nada, con el sol despidiéndose para dar paso a la luz de la luna, ambos se sintieron en calma. Nadie podía juzgarlos en ese sitio, podían ser ellos mismos sin ninguna atadura moral.

Con la naturaleza como único testigo, Yixing volvió a besar a Sehun. Lo hizo despacio al principio, hasta que el alcohol comenzó a fluir por su torrente sanguíneo y se permitió abandonar su decencia. Entonces le comió la boca con la misma urgencia de un adicto.

Se separaron hasta que el aire fue necesario. El más alto se hizo a un lado y caminó de nuevo al auto. Cuando volvió trajo consigo una manta y una cajetilla de cigarros que no había ocupado en más de una semana.

—¿Por qué lo haces? —preguntó Yixing.

Sehun se colocó un cigarrillo en los labios y se encogió de hombros antes de encenderlo. Le dio una calada profunda. La nicotina se esparció, lenta y mortal, hasta que emergió de nuevo de sus labios en forma de humo que creó figuras abstractas en el aire.

—De algo voy a morir, ¿cierto?

—Desearía que mueras de viejo.

 _Tú serás mi muerte_ , pensó Sehun.

Yixing tomó la manta de las manos de Sehun y se cubrió con ella. La chaqueta no lo cubría lo suficiente y la temperatura descendía más a cada minuto por la ausencia del sol.

—¿Cómo encontraste este lugar?

Sehun frunció el ceño ligeramente. A decir verdad, no lo recordaba.

—Creo que mis padres y yo pasamos por aquí alguna vez —respondió, aunque no estaba del todo seguro.

—Me gusta.

—Y aún no has visto nada.

Yixing esperó pacientemente. Dejó que el tiempo se escurriera entre sus dedos en medio de risas, besos cortos, caricias y el aroma de Sehun impregnándose en su cuerpo por los constantes abrazos.

Llegó la noche, con un viento frío y los sonidos de algunos animales nocturnos. Las estrellas aparecieron, como una actuación estelar.

Sehun rodeaba a Yixing, con aquellos largos y fuertes brazos que le caracterizaban. Lo mantenía pegado a su cuerpo, y como si fuera un niño pequeño, señaló las luces naturales que ahora cubrían el cielo.

Los ojos de Yixing se abrieron con asombro. La luna resplandecía en su punto máximo y los destellos plateados no hacían más que exaltar lo que ya era perfecto.

—Sehun-ah —Yixing alzó el rostro.

Los ojos del menor chocaron contra los suyos. Ahí estaba esa mirada, aquella que Sehun había tratado desesperadamente de esconder, la que denotaba su corazón y su alma rota.

—¿Por qué tienes que hacerlo? —preguntó.

—Lo sabes...

Sehun afianzó el agarre, como si no quisiera que Yixing se escapara de sus brazos jamás. El mayor lo comprendió, porque su corazón también dolía.

—¿Tienes idea de cuánto te amo? —La voz de Yixing fue casi un susurro.

—¿Cuánto?

—Te amo más que a nadie, más que a mi familia y más que a mí mismo. Y siempre lo haré.

Sehun sonrió con tristeza.

—Mentiroso.

Yixing bajó la mirada, incapaz de contemplar la tempestad que él había causado. La alzó algunos segundos después, con su hoyuelo asomándose como recompensa.

—Entremos al auto, te vas a congelar.

Se desprendió del abrazo de Sehun y tomó su mano para llevarlo al interior del Mustang.

Yixing decidió ocupar el asiento trasero, donde podían mantenerse juntos y cubiertos bajó la manta sin que ninguno pasara más frío que el otro.

—¿Puedo pedirte algo? —preguntó Sehun de pronto.

Yixing se enderezó en su lugar y asintió sin dudarlo.

—Bésame.

Yixing obedeció. Se movió de su lugar y se sentó sobre el regazo de Sehun a horcajadas. Acercó su rostro al contrario, con una extraña sensación en sus entrañas que le recordaron a su primer beso. Acortó la distancia después de unos largos segundos, aprisionando los helados labios de Sehun con los suyos.

Lo tomó con calma, con la precaución que asemejaba a un principiante. Dejó que Sehun rodeara su cintura, que acariciara sus costados con ternura y que más tarde apretara sus muslos con deseo.

El viento había dejado de adentrarse. Las ventanas permanecían cerradas y acumulaban el calor que emanaba de sus cuerpos. Los vidrios empeñados cubrían lo que se desarrollaba en el interior. El frío se extinguió y dio pie a un calor abrazador. Las prendas sobraron, al igual que las palabras. 

Las manos se movieron sobre la piel ajena, con premura, con maestría y cuidado. Yixing gimió alto. Dejó que los sonidos salieran libres de su boca, que su cuerpo y corazón tomaran voz propia. Sehun disfrutó cada jadeo, gemido y grito ajeno. Trató de repetirlos. Quería crear una sinfonía, que luego grabaría en su mente y reproduciría como si fuera su canción favorita. 

Se fundieron, hasta que ninguno fue capaz de reconocer el inicio de uno y el comienzo del otro. Yixing se movió sobre Sehun con tortuosa lentitud, con suaves movimientos de cadera. Fue el menor quien decidió ir más rápido, más profundo. Intercambió posiciones y dejó caer la espalda de Yixing sobre el asiento de cuero. El lugar era espacioso, lo suficiente para improvisar un colchón de tamaño individual. Sehun se sintió satisfecho con el cambio. Ahora podía contemplar mejor el rostro de Yixing cada vez que entraba en él. Podía ver la forma en que sus ojos se apretaban por el placer, la forma tan sensual en que mordía su labio inferior, y la fuerza que ponía al sujetarse de lo que tuviera a su alcance para resistir lo bien que se sentía cada embestida. Pronto, Yixing sintió un nudo acrecentarse en la parte baja de su vientre. Un cúmulo de éxtasis que no tardaría en explotar, mucho menos cuando Sehun comenzó a ir más rápido y más fuerte. Trató de aguantar un poco más, pero le fue imposible cuando las estocadas dieron en el punto clave de su interior. Entonces todo terminó.

Sehun empujó con más ahínco. Dejó que Yixing se deshiciera entre sus brazos, que su mente dejara de pensar. Movió su cadera hasta que su propio clímax lo golpeó, dejándole casi inconsciente sobre un sudoroso muchacho que seguía sensible por la intensidad del orgasmo.

Lo repitieron. Le dieron la bienvenida al amanecer juntos, tan cerca como las leyes de la física les permitieron. Pieles cálidas, respiraciones acompasadas y una atmósfera que se llenó del amor mutuo.

Sehun intentó ajustar su altura al tamaño del sillón y dejó que Yixing apoyara su cabeza en su pecho. Su mano pasó por la espalda desnuda del más bajo, que ahora era iluminada por los primeros rayos de la estrella más grande. Nívea, suave, perfecta. Sehun estuvo tentado a besar lo que recorrió con las yemas de sus dedos; sin embargo, su cuerpo estaba agotado y el tiempo ya no estaba de su lado.

Yixing se aferró más fuerte a la cintura de Sehun, acarició el hueso de su cadera y trazó las hendiduras del abdomen. Luego estiró el cuello hacia arriba, para comerse los labios del menor una vez más. La última.

—Deberíamos regresar —susurró Yixing, una vez que se separaron.

Sehun asintió, luego depositó un beso en su frente.

Se vistieron con pereza, en una lucha constante por mandar todo al diablo y quedarse ahí para toda la vida. A las diez de la mañana pararon en una estación de descanso para comer un gran plato de ramen picante, al mediodía estaban en Seúl.

Sehun detuvo el auto frente a la residencia de los Zhang. El motor del mustang se extinguió y dejó un silencio profundo, mortal.

—¿Cuidarás de ti? —preguntó Yixing. Sus ojos estaban acuosos y sus manos temblaban ligeramente.

—No puedo prometer nada —contestó Sehun, con un tono que pretendía hacer de sus palabras una broma y que terminó dando el efecto contrario.

—Fumar es malo para tu salud.

—Lo sé.

Yixing asintió. Tragó el nudo en su garganta y continuó, con voz autoritaria:

—Recuerda que Vivi tiene cita con el veterinario el jueves. El cumpleaños de Chanyeol es en dos semanas, su regalo está en el fondo de tu armario. Si no encuentras tus llaves quizá están en...

—La bandeja de la entrada. Lo sé, Yixing.

Sehun dio un par de toquecitos al volante y luego se volvió al mayor con una sonrisa falsa.

—Estaré bien, hyung. Puedo resolverlo solo.

—Bien. Supongo que eso es todo.

—Lo es.

—Adiós, Sehun.

Yixing salió del auto. No fue capaz de besarlo una vez más, porque no tendría la fuerza para apartarse. Cerró la puerta tras él y caminó con pasos lentos al condominio que le pertenecía a sus padres.

—¡Hyung!

Yixing se volvió, ligeramente asustado por el grito.

Sehun lo miró con el rostro serio. Extendió un brazo y le tendió una bolsa de regalo de color blanco a través de la ventana. El mayor regresó sobre sus pasos para tomarlo, aunque no entendió la repentina acción. Ni siquiera sabía dónde había guardado eso.

—¿Qué...?

—Felicidades por tu boda —Fue lo único que respondió Sehun.

El Mustang cobró vida de nuevo y se perdió en cuestión de segundos calle abajo, dejando atrás el atisbo de su rugido.

Yixing se quedó paralizado en su lugar, con lágrimas escurriendo por sus mejillas.  
  
  


**.**  
  
  


—Apestas a él —reclamó su prometida.

Yixing la ignoró. Pasó de largo, sin importarle que la chica continuó con sus insultos hasta que se encerró en su habitación.

Una vez adentro, en la seguridad de su santuario, se apresuró a abrir el regalo. No esperaba el presente, ni siquiera una felicitación que, ambos sabían, era una mentira.

Sus manos encontraron un disco compacto, acompañado de una nota escrita y firmada por Sehun.

_No sé escribir canciones, pero esto es para ti._

Yixing reprodujo la canción una, otra y otra vez. Buscó el sentido de cada palabra, las hiló con sus vivencias y todas trajeron el rostro de Sehun a su memoria. Sehun cuando reía, cuando tomaba su mano, cuando le cocinaba, cuando corrían bajo la lluvia, cuando lo besaba, cuando bailaba, Sehun cuando le hacía el amor.

Él se había convertido en su mejor amigo, confidente y amante. No había nadie como él, probablemente nunca lo habría. Se estaba casando, pero no con la persona que amaba. Era un error.

Lo había defraudado.

_Nunca me dejes caer...._  
  
  


**.**  
  
  


Yixing nunca se había sentido tan incómodo. No soportaba estar rodeado de personas que no conocía, de corresponder felicitaciones vacías y sonrisas falsas.

El clima parecía reflejar su humor. La peor tormenta de Seúl en diez años, de acuerdo con el noticiero matutino. Lluvia torrencial que había arruinado parte de la celebración, impidiendo que su futura esposa llegara a tiempo. A él le parecía apropiado. No podía imaginarse su boda con un sol brillante y las nubes despejadas. Le iban mejor los truenos, las gruesas gotas que salpicaban todo a su paso.

—Deberías ir adentro —sugirió Jongdae, quien sostenía una sombrilla para cubrirlos a ambos.

—Es asfixiante —contestó Yixing.

El chico pareció entender a lo que se refería, porque no volvió a hablar de nuevo. Se quedaron en un silencio que sólo se rompía cuando llegaba otro invitado.

Algunos cuantos permanecían afuera, acompañándole en la espera de la flamante novia. Otros se arremolinaban en la entrada del salón de eventos, entre ellos su familia.

El tiempo pasaba, lento y tortuoso. Entonces se escuchó un rugido, uno que sólo puede provenir de las motocicletas con alta potencia. Llamó la atención de todos los presentes, incluyendo a Yixing.

—¡Santo cielo! —exclamó la señora Zhang.

Sehun estaba del otro lado de la calle, cubierto por una chaqueta de cuero y con la vista fija en Yixing.

No se necesitaron palabras. Era un mensaje claro, tan claro que los señores Zhang tiraron del brazo de su hijo para hacerlo entrar en el salón.

Eso no detuvo a Sehun. Incluso cuando la ceremonia comenzó, y tratándose de un lugar tan pequeño, impidió que gran parte del discurso pudiera oírse con claridad al acelerar la motocicleta.

Yixing apenas pudo concentrarse. Sus votos salieron entrecortados, como quien intenta recordar algo que ha estudiado sólo por dos minutos.

Cuando salió de nuevo, lo hizo con la mano de su esposa aferrada a la suya. Los invitados aplaudían emocionados y sus padres mantenían en su mirada la tranquilidad de quien sabe que ha ganado.

Sehun permaneció en el mismo lugar, contempló a los recién casados con una mezcla de derrota y tristeza. La lluvia servía como camuflaje para su llanto, mientras que la distancia ocultaba la forma en que su cuerpo temblaba violentamente por el frío clima.

Yixing no pudo herirlo más, no lo soportaba. Soltó a la mujer y le impidió que se acercara a él. Era un matrimonio arreglado y lo tomaría como tal.

El atisbo de una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Sehun en cuanto Yixing se dirigió al auto, dejando atrás a su esposa.

Sus miradas se cruzaron una vez más, hasta que Yixing se introdujo en el auto. Sehun se quedó un poco más, riendo con descaro cuando la chica vestida de blanco lo miró con rabia.

_Está bien, porque él jamás te amará como me ama a mí._

É _l jamás te pertenecerá, porque él jamás me defraudaría._


End file.
